


Durarara!! and Durarara!!x2 Head cannons

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!!x2
Genre: Gen, headcannons, maybe nfsw headcannos, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: Just some headcannons i have about the Durarara cast
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1. **Shizuo Heiwajima**

Shizuo will consistently walk dogs for people when he’s not busy because he knows that Izaya is afraid of dogs.

Shizuo if he sees them will ask for the twins help in annoying Izaya because he knows they’ll help him.

Most people in Ikebukuro think Shizuo has three kids ,Kururi, Mairu, and Akane.

He still thinks his brother is in a relationship.

Shizuo doesn’t understand why people think he has kids but will have Akane on his shoulders and hold both the twins hands when they ask.

Shizuo has a soft spot for kids.

Shizuo learned that Izaya was scared of dogs back in highschool when he had Shinra hold a puppy he found, and when Shinra showed Izaya the dog he jumped away from the pup.

Shizuo has a driver’s license, truck license, and a boat license.

While most of Ikebukuro knows he’s the strongest guy there and not to be messed with, a certain part of the population(those that are like Erika) still think Shizuo would bottom in a relationship. 

When Masaomi came back, people said that he was the son of Shizuo and Vorona.

People also think that Vorona is his girlfriend/lover of sorts.

Kururi, Mairu, Akane, and Vorona are called Shizuo’s girls on the daily since they showed up.

**Popular Theories about Shizuo’s Family**

Shizuo and Vorona are in a relationship. 

Akane is either the child of Shizuo and Vorona OR is Vorona's daughter and her father was Vorona's previous lover.

The twins are Shizuo’s kids and their mother is MIA or something

The reason Shizuo is seen dropping off the three kids to different houses instead of taking them home is because they live with their mothers.

Masaomi is thought to be the child of Vorona and Shizuo (mostly cuz he’s blond like them) even though there is no evidence for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.Izaya Orihara**

Although he claims to hate sweets whenever something goes particularly well he’ll go on a splurge and buy too many sweets to eat.

He’ll never admit it to anyone ever but he enjoys the fact that Shizuo gives chase instead of just ignoring him.

Izaya is the one who orders for the trucks and cars that hit Shizuo and is constantly annoyed that it never works.

Izaya enjoys the fact that Namie works for him because now that big office isn’t as quiet

While bitter foods and drinks are more his speed Izaya believes that a little sugar never hurts.

  
He 100% made all the rumors and theories about shizuo


End file.
